The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 4
chapar 4 visuns AN: Dis is chapar 4 of d stryo, please left good comments on it we're all here to strive to be the best riters we can bee. i hop u nejoy/ also dis chaper starts of wit aro taling to ewaod so know you know. Chapter $ Visions In a distant castle on a hill aro king of the vampites was tacking to edword clunes. "Edward" he sed "only u are brav and powerful enuff 2 marriage my daughter ariana, princeso d vampies" "yes i no i am2" saed Edwierd. he wanted 2 marry ariana bcoz den he culd bcum the queen of vampites nd he new he culdnt do dat if she was alive DUN DUN FUCKING DUN. "i am counting on u 2 bring dat other boy to justice" sed arode "u mmwwn sdwmaoin" edwaro esked. "yes i will" he wunked and high jumped out of the rume. ARIANA'S POV LOLK i shat in sergent neff's char. he was talking 2 me about wat i wuld do wile damiens eyes in class. i was whoring a black gothic dress with pink fishnets and bearts. damien was in mamalthicks class. "so arina," said segent niff (tho i call him danny) "i will send u 2 mrs alberto fincho" he kicked out of the room. i went 2 albert's class. she was very meen 2 me, she gave me a clap around de head for forgetting books i shouldnt eeeven have had. i cryed and cryed into Damien's shoudder wen i saw him a few hours later. "OMG!" he sed wen he asaw me crying "wat fucking dick did that?" "it's alrite" he sed beraley. "it doesnt mader" damien kissed me sexilike. all of a sudden mark that dummy came ovar nd was all trying to talk to us. "FUCK OFF MARK WHY THE FUCK ARE U ALLWAYS CUMMING OVAR WEN WE R KISSING CANT U C DAT I DONT LIKE U ND I JUST WANT TO FUCKING BE WITH HER" i yelled. Mark suddenly brushed into trees. "Damien, can't you see how nasty ariana is to me" "FUCK OFF U FUCKING HARBEETLE SHE'S BETTER THAN U WILL EVAR FUCKING BEE" mark runned away crabbing suddenly.................... i fainted. damien cot me before i hurt the ground. Falseback MESELF and meboyfrend damien weere at d icerink sudenly bill aterton cracked his egg and fell into te ice. end flashback i woke up on d flour. damien was on top of me. "Ariana ur alrite u bitch i woz worried" "damien, did u no dat wen we go 2 d icerank bill anberntpn is gong 2 dye" "oh noooo" he said sadly. "but don#t worry ariana i'll protect you," "i no," i sed simply. "i..." i possed. could i go troo with saying i love you? "i love you," Damien whispered. "I know dat it seems too short, but i no how i feel abot u, i just hop u fart d same way" "oh, Damien, i do, of course i do, i love you too" i whipsred. he got off me and we made out but we didnt have sexy sex bcoz we are 2 yung 4 dat. (AN: is ariana sixteen or twelve plz comment nd tell meh) mark cum into the room agen but we yelped at him to fuck off, so he did. "if he duesnt stop bodering us i swear to fucking god i will have him sectioned" Damien saed. "ya and tell ur dad" "ya dats a grape idea" we made out agen. AN:- horray day love each udder isnt dat sweat? >:( Characters *Aro *Edward *Ariana *Neff *Albert Fincho *Damien *Mark *Bill Atherton *Richard (mentioned) Notes Chapter 4